these wicked hours
by RowanWhitethorn22
Summary: it's been twenty-two years since the dark war. another threat is reveling its self to the nephilum, causing the clave to worry. I do not own the mortal instruments or the infernal devices. all rights go to cassandra clare. mostly OC, includes TMI, TID, TDA AND TLH characters. Sorry I'm really bad at summaries
1. a memory of the past

Liam took in his surroundings,the room he was in looked familiar to him but he knew he had never been here before. There was a fire going in the fireplace he was standing by. The furniture look outdated to what he was used to. in the middle of the room was a four poster bed, the sheets of which were scrambled about.

Over at the far end of the room a figure of a boy not much older then Liam himself, stood in the glow of the full moon, it's gentle light touching the silver of his hair. Liam knew this boy some how, but now looking at him this boy was a stranger. A violin perched on his shoulder, sweet music filled the air as the silver boy slowly swayed his body as he continued to play.

Liam let himself listen to the song when suddenly everything went quiet for seconds until… _cough… cough_ the boy had his violin dangling at his side in the process of slipping out of his grip, the bow was held in the opposite hand in the a position one might use a sword to defend himself with. the boy walked over to the trunk set at the end of the bed, and ever so delicately placed the instrument on top. It was there Liam watched as the boy sat himself on the bed. He watched as he clutched at his chest wincing as if in pain.

The door burst open revealing another boy, again about around the same age as Liam. this boy had dark curls that went to his ears, his eyes were an intense violet-blue that showed the expression of concern and worry. Liam watched as the new comer strolled over to the bedside table and picked the lid off of a silver box, sprinkling a silver powder into his palm, then joining the other on the edge of the bed.

" James, you look pale." the dark haired one said

Liam could detect the accent was british with a hint of something else. _welsh? _Liam thought.

he moved over closer to the door even though he knew they couldn't see him, because he wasn't there. But he felt like he was intruding, it always felt that way when this happened .

the boy … James finally spoke in a voice that was weak

" Please spare me, spare yourself of this. I can take care of myself"

"James…" the other one pleaded

"Fine."

With the powder still cupped in his palm he brought it up the silver ones face.

Liam watch as James set his fingers on the the other boys wrist stopping him.

" I do this my self William." James snapped

Will chuckled

" If you say so" he said as he spilled the powder into the other boys hand

Liam watched as the boys hand cupped his mouth and dropped into his lap after

" Have you seen Tessa?" James asked with color returning to his cheeks

" she's asleep, like everyone else." Will replayed

At that Liam's vision started to blur, the room started disappearing around him he felt himself surrounded in darkness. He felt the feeling of sheets wrap around him,the fluff of pillows behind his head every thing seemed to come together as he opened his eyes.

He was back in his room. under the covers. he sat up in his bed and looked around still trying to adjust to being awake. dawn was already starting to break(as it did this time of year) as he could see from the pale color of the sky outside his window he looked over at the alarm clock on the table beside his bed which read _5:51 am._ well at least he got through most of the night.

he flung the blankets off of himself, and swung himself out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom. Liam switched the light on, and turned on the sink. his hands wet he dragged them upon his face. looking at his reflection as he did so.

People always compared him to his father; good hearted, musician, tall, elegant. the list went on and on. they even had the same complexion though Liam was a little lighter. the only thing that differed them was their eyes. while his fathers were brown with flecks of gold, Liams were a dark shade of gold. all he knew was it was the effects of angelic and infernal blood mixing together, That he knew was from his mother.

Liam proceeded to dry his face with a towel from the wreck. then walked out into his room. he discarded the towel onto his mess of a bed and pulled on a grey t-shirt.

walking out of his room into the hallway wearing sweatpants and a tee he made his way down the stairs.


	2. Eye patches and morning phone calls

Anthony woke to the sound of his phone buzzing. He blindly grabbed the device from the nightstand and rolled onto his back. It was his mother calling, she always called too early though in her defence they were three hours ahead in new york. but now it was just getting annoying, he'd lived in Los Angeles for two years now after moving to be with his _parabati_ Liam Carstairs. you'd think his mother would consider the time difference, but no she still called him when it was… Anthony looked at the time at the top of his small screen which read _6:03 am. _He pressed _ignore_. the second he closed his eyes again it rang again. she was angry now. _now I'm in for it _ he thought. he pressed his eyelids together waiting for his mother to scream at him, instead she sounded calm.

"good morning Mr. fairchild."

that was the other thing. Anthoney was the only one of his siblings to take his mothers name. The fairchilds were a respected family and Anthony wanted to continue the line. The first women counsel had been a fairchild, his great-great-great-great-grandmother in fact. Her sons had done the same thing instead of taking the name of their father. It was not that the herondales weren't great too but at least they had his twin brother Jeremy for that. he was also the only one to inherit their mother's red hair.

"good morning mother dear." he said while trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes

" you didn't answer when I called."

" well I _was_ asleep." he offered

"what time is it there?" she asked

he pulled the phone away from his ear so he could see the time then returned it to his ear.

" It's six-five, really early. I mean the blackthorns don't get up till around eight or nine and Liam doesn't show up till eleven."

that was a lie, Liam was usually at the institute before Anthony woke up. One time he got up at _2:00 am_ and the poor sap was already in the training room.

"well, i'm just calling to check in."

"bye"

"tell Emma I said hi, oh and if you see tessa…"

he hung up and proceeded to sleep.

Octavian Blackthorn sat at the island in the middle of the institutes large kitchen. It was early morning and he seemed to be the first one up. Well with the exception of his uncle Arthur, who was most likely in his office managing paperwork or something. To be honest Tavvy had no clue what he was up to, the man had been doing the same thing for over twenty years. Yup ever since he could remember Arthur had been running the Los Angeles institute.

Octavians thoughts were cut off by his older brother Mark walking in with an eye patch covering his one golden eye.

"May, I ask why you look like A pirate?" he said trying to hide his amusement.

Mark flinch as if he were just noticing him.

" I'm covering my eye because I'm still…"

"Embarrassed?" said a voice from the doorway

Octavian look over to see a very exhausted looking Emma Carstairs

"I...um..well you see Em.."

"oh mark anthoney" emma gave out a sigh of grief " how many times must we remind you, we loved love you even if you were half emo."

"Emo?" mark said raising an eyebrow

"Hey, don't judge me. I haven't had my two daily cups of coffee yet." she said sitting down on the stool next to Octavian.

"And, can I just add that I was up all last night on patrols with Adele and Julian ."

"morning ladies."

Tavvy watched as Anthony Fairchild waltzed over to the fridge and opened it letting cool air drift out.

"oh, and thats another thing" emma said looking over at the boy who just entered the room.

"your mother called."

Anthony peered from behind the refrigerator door.

" can you please teach your parents that we are three hours behind, because the next time Clarissa Herondale calls me at two am I will come into your room and suffocate you with a pillow!"

" She won't really, shes just kidding." mark said allowing the fear on Anthonys face to fade.

Octavian watched as the red headed boy grabbed a cup of yogurt out of the fridge and then closed the door causing the cool draft to vanish from the air. Anthony snatched a spoon from the sink and head for the kitchen door.

"Where is he rushing off too?" emma asked jabbing her thumb at the door from which Anthony just exited.

"Liam." tavvy answered

"Oh crap, I forgot to drop Adele at home. I think she's still might be in my car asleep!" emma jumped out of her seat.

" crap, jems gonna kill me!" she said scrambling to find her keys.

"I'm surprised they haven't called already" mark said surprisingly calm.

Both boys watched As she darted out of the room. after emma was gone tavvy look at at his brother again a smile playing on his lips.

"So captain, what's on the agenda for today, kidnapping, theft,ooooh...ooh… oh I know buried treasure."

he watched as mark rolled his eyes and turned to leave.


	3. the half-blood

Helen paced in front of her desk thinking. She could feel the pressure increase inside her chest. Never had she imagined that she would be counsul. But here she was in her office… in idris, pacing waiting for the inquisitor to arrive.

There was a knock on the door. Helen froze for a second, then quickly sat herself at her desk. She cleared her throat.

" come in." she said trying to steady her voice

Diego rosales, the Inquisitor walked in and then shut the door firmly behind him.

" the warlock, here." he announced.

"well then, send him in."

Malcolm Fade , the high warlock of Los Angeles had not changed a bit ( though warlocks being immortal and all never really did) Helen watched as he walked in, his alarmingly violet eyes had curiosity in them. His pale hair was slicked back, at least trying to look professional. But Helen knew better, she knew he never took matters seriously, especially when it was working with the shadowhunters. She sensed it was because of the _incident _that happened in the early twentieth century. Helen didn't know the details, all she got from Catarina Loss was that it involved: Blackthorns,Herondales,Carstairs,Lightwoods and Fairchilds or at least thats how Catarina had put it.

"Good evening counsul Blackthorn." the warlock spoke in a charming voice

" Good evening Mr. fade" helen spoke while trying to decide what to say next. she noticed Diego staring at her as if saying _get to the point._

she looked back to Malcolm who was observing her with his innocent looking violet eyes. Once again Helen cleared her throat.

" I'm sure Mr. Rosales has briefed you on why you are here." she paused for what seemed like a minute and then continued. " We hope tha…"

" oh spare me of this rubbish, I know what you want me to do, It's the same thing that wretch Tiana...oh I mean Tatiana wanted me to do with her son. But you're asking for more, you are afraid, you have all been afraid since you lost such a large amount of the nephilim in the dark war. Your concerned that because the of it , repopulating has taking it's toll and you think it's a good idea to go against the laws of nature and bring back what is already gone."

Helen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. after she had opened then she continued.

"Mr. Fade, Malcolm, what happened to you was unforgivable. And I know that the Blackthorns were partly at fault. But we can not dwell on the past. "

Helen watched as his eyes softened

" I'm not making any excuses for those of whom I descend from. But I am not to blame. we need you, something is happening … something not right. And it might be bigger than Sebastian… I mean Jonathan. Heaven and Hell are at war and all of us, not just the shadowhunters but the downworlders and the mundanes are in grave danger."

Malcolm stood frozen in his place. Pure terror and sympathy mixed together on his face. she watched as the warlocks gaze drifted over to Diego and then back to her. He then slowly made his way closer to her desk, stopping right in front of her and holding out his hand.

Helen stood and then placed her own fingers to grip the warlocks. their gazes locked as they shook.

" you have my faith Helen Blackthorn."

before he left Helen gave him the list. she watched his expression as he scanned it. his eyes widening as if he recognized some of the names.

once they had gone over most all the information it was time for him to leave. he headed for the door only turning back with a smile on his face as he was about to exit.

" You remind me of another Half-blood I used to know, a girl who was thought of as weak because of what she and her brother were, but you Ms Blackthorn are strong and resistant. You proved yourself and earned the rightful respect that you deserve."

and without giving her a chance to respond he walked out of her office, the door closing behind him.

Valerie stood in line at the java jones contemplating in her mind why she hated New york. well that was a bit harsh she Hated living there. Not that she did any more but when she had lived there she hated it. now she just visited on occasion. she had move out when she was ten deciding for her own good that moving to L.A. would benefit her more then living here. she liked the Institute, and the Blackthorns, the Carstairs,the hot weather, beaches and the ridiculous traffic on the freeway. No it was that she never felt at home here.

she had never felt welcome. Her sister Clary had told her she was being over dramatic. But she remembered when she was small, the children who would come with their parents who were visiting the New york institute would often mutter things " wolf girl" or " half-blood" or something worse, and it was not just the words they spoke but the way they would say it as if they had something unpleasant tasting in their mouths. And she didn't blame her parents for it, it was not their fault her father Luke Growaway had been infected and turned into a werewolf, or that those children said those nasty things.

A tap on her shoulder broke her trance of the hurtful past. she looked up to see none other than the ever so delightful Michael Bane. Michael was the oldest adoptive son of Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane. his skin was an icy shade of light blue, that sort of clashed with his blond hair and hazel eyes.

" you're, holding up the line Val." was all he said

" is that really all you have to say to me. how about 'hello Valerie, it's been a while' or even ' hows it been red?'

the young warlock chuckled and then said " Hows it going red, wow it's been like forever I mean last time I saw you you were this tall." he lowered his hand to her actual small height. Val found herself smiling at his sarcasm.

after the two had ordered their coffee they sat down at some chairs in the corner of the small establishment.

"so… " Michael prompted "how goes the not so famous Valerie Graymark?"

Val found herself smiling once again.

"nothing … just life" she said in the most deadpan tone she could conjure.

"Umm..hmmm…. just life she says"

He took a sip of his espresso and looked out the window

"hows Elizabeth?" he asked

_Elizabeth..._Elizabeth Carstairs was Valerie's _parabati _she was smart quite, well read, perfect in the eyes of her peers, master at the violin and many other things. but most of all she was the only one who truly knew how Val felt. yes she too was a half-blood. they had met when they were seven when her parents had visited new york. her mother Jocelyn and lizzie's mother warlock Theresa Gray-Carstairs were some what friends. When they were twelve lizzie asked her if she would become her _parabati_, and Valerie after a careful consideration accepted.

" she's good, you know how she is." Val said pulling on a strand of her red hair and twirling it around her finger.

" so how long are you planning on staying this time." he said turning his attention away from the window and back on her.

"well I'm leaving for home tomorrow, I've been here for two weeks and I just feel like its time to go."

" wait you've been here for two weeks and I didn't hear about this."

" i assumed your dads would have told you ."

his gaze fell to his hands

"I'm not speaking to my father at the moment."

Val felt a pang of sadness for him, she knew Magnus had always expected him to be like every other warlock. but she knew Michael wanted to live as normal a life as he could.

His phone started to ring, she watched as his expression only got worse

"well, speak of the demon spawn." he exclaimed " I better go " he said standing up.

" it was nice seeing you Val, maybe next time I'll come visit you."

"yah, you should Octavian misses his sidekick."

he smiled at her and then continued out .

HI** just wanted to say Im going to try to post two chapters this week. with Finals coming up I'm not going to be able to post that often until after that. I'm sorry that these last few chapters weren't the most exciting, but just hang in there it will get better.** **Don't forget to FAV, Fallow, and or review.** **I accept feed back :)**


	4. Silver and Gold

**Sorry if this ones a little boring**

Adele didn't remember how she got home, all she remembered was falling asleep in the back of Emma's SUV to the sound of the jazz playing on the radio. Her head was throbbing from the lack of sleep and she was still dressed in gear. she propped herself up on her elbows and looked around the room.

the walls were a shade of lavender purple. in the far corner of the room were two dressmaker dummies one of which was supporting the project she was not quite finished with yet, the other had an elegant blue victorian styled dress that had belonged to her mother. next to them was a chest filled with fabric, fabric that she had collected over the short period of time she had known what to do with it.

She proceeded to get out of bed. Adele walked up to her closet to find some nice comfy pajama pants, and a loose fitting t-shirt. she abandoned her gear on the floor and walked to her bathroom.

the Bathroom was large, it conjoined both her her and her sisters rooms together. It had two sinks that both shared a large mirror. Adeles side mostly contained things like make up and her silver hair dye, while Elizabeths was mostly chapstick and hair clips.

Adele let out a sigh as she checked to make sure both doors were locked. they were. she dropped her clothes on the counter and then hopped into the shower. silver strands of hair sticking to her face. it annoyed her. she collected her hair into a ponytail and finally settled under the water. Her hair was long even when it was up it still reached her lower back.

the silver was as she liked to put in her own words: a way to get a rise out of her father.

Or at least that she had intended the first time she had dyed it now it felt like her. it was also a way people could tell her and her sister apart. they were identical in every way when it came to looks. their mothers soft porcelain skin, their fathers big brown eyes with flecks of gold, and long fingers designed for playing an instrument. it was her own way of saying that being her twin didn't mean that they should always be mistaken for one another.

she turned the water off and stepped out, dripping from head to toe. she then continued to dress and then unlock both bathroom doors.

she walked down the stairs passing photos of family, and making her way into the living room where she saw her father sitting on the sofa reading the morning paper. He looked up at her dark hair falling in his eyes.

"morning daddy" she said

"Oh, by the angel Adele what did you do"

"What I can't say good morning to my father without him accusing me that I did something "

" first, it's two in the afternoon. Second, you only call me 'daddy' when you did something"

Adele made her way into the kitchen.

"Wheres mom?" she said changing the subject

" store, we ran out of milk and matches" he said getting up from where he sat

"matches? was Jonah burning stuff again?" she asked setting her self on the kitchen counter. she watched as he shook head regarding her younger brother.

"should i be concerned?'

"umm..yes."

she watched him retreat to the stairs through the gap in the wall that connected the kitchen to the living room.

Jeremy stood in the institutes library confused, wondering where the genealogy books he was looking at had gone. they couldn't have just disappeared on their own. He ran his fingers through his curly blond hair and continued to look. It was something that had sparked his interest a while back and he liked knowing the names of the men and women who came before him. Edmund, William, James, Marcuse were all names he had memorized form his own family tree. I guess he liked the stories behind them all, he felt like he knew them. And it wasn't like he could ask his father about them and Tessa was little help because it only ended with tears.

"looking for this" said a voice in a taunting tone

his younger sister Juliet appeared from behind with and innocent smile plastered to her lips. her emerald green eyes made her gold curls speak out. she was the only one with those eyes, He and Anthonys were blue.

" i don't get why you're into this stuff" she said flipping through it's ancient pages

"their all dead" she continued

" Jul hand it over" he was irritated now

she walked over placing the book on the table between them and then walked away.

"Oh and Jer, mom told me to tell you we'll be having dinner at Grandmas tonight. Vals leaving early tomorrow." Jeremy rolled his eyes as finally he was alone


	5. A fathers love

Michael had been prepared for a fight. He always was when it came to Magnus. But his father surprised him by instead inviting him to dinner. He accepted, because at least with Alec and his younger brother Raphael, he wouldn't make a scene.

They had just finished dinner. All four men sat in the living room. Raphie was on his phone probably texting Jeremy his _parabati, _Magnus and Alec sat on the couch with Magnuses arm slung over his shoulder, and Michael sat next to them. It sorta reminded him of how things used to be. He remembered laughter and joy, his fathers teasing each other. He remembered Magnus giving him candy for breakfast and Alec scolding him for doing so. He could even recall the day Alec had returned from spain with Raphael in his arms and how he had explained that he was left on the steps of the madrid institute. That seemed to be a theme, taking in lost infants who were found on the steps of institutes and or the academy in Idris. And then it all broke apart, it broke the day he told them he wanted nothing to do with the shadow world. They had both been firuse with him, well Magnus more so. They told him things like; '_its in your nature' _or Michaels personal favorite ' _it's your birthright'_. Yup leave it to his parents to be over dramatic about something as simple as wanting to live in a mundane society. He was only seventeen when he had left.

At that he looked at his brother who was chuckling to himself. Michael found himself smiling. He then directed his gaze at his fathers. his heart felt sore, It was hard to see one of them get older while the other stayed the same. He wondered if Magnus would ever recover after Alec died. He wondered if he himself could recover from losing his brother and father. He knew for certain that he would always remember.

His morbid thoughts were cut off by someones cell phone ringing. It wasn't his that he was sure of her looked up at Magnus who was reaching for his phone and then answering.

"What is it Malcolm?" his voice calm but he was clearly annoyed

He watched as Magnus nodded his head his eyes twitching with irritation. All while Alec had pure curiosity on his face leaning in to make out the conversation.

And then came concern.

"Malcolm, stay there,..uh call Tessa. Just stay put I'll be there as soon as I can."

he ended the call and then looked around the room. He first looked at Alec and then drifted his gaze and had it land on Michael.

" I need to leave….now"

"why?" Raphael asked settling his phone in his lap " what did crazy Malcolm want"

"Magnus you look like you just got the news that someone died"

He did look pale

" Malcolm needs all the warlocks he can get" his eyes piercing into Michaels sole " he needs us" he said sounding desperate

all eyes were on him now. " I'll go" Michael said in a quiet voice " We'll go together to Los Angeles, you can make a portal, I'll call work and say I need to take tomorrow off." now all these words were spilling out of his mouth in a desperate attempt to not end tonight on a sour note. " We'll go. together. Magnus smiled

"Well alrighty, then "

_OH god what did I drag myself into_

**OH NO COULD THIS HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH MALCOLMS MEETING WITH HELEN!** **DONT FORGET TO FALLOW AND REVIEW ** **NEXT CHAPTER WE FIND OUT WHATS REALLY GOING ON . **


	6. forbidden spells

Max was bored out of his mind. He'd just finished another season of Dr. Who when his phone chimed, and notified him he had received a text. It was from Valerie. He slide his screen open to see what it said

_Val: Plz someone Im dying of awkwardness_

_Lizzy: how can you die of awkwardness ?_

_Val: my sister and spawn are here_

_Max: well at least the institute is quiet for once :D_

_Lizzy : getting some much earned sleep?_

_Max: sorta, I finally broke down and watched Dr. Who for the first time_

_Lizzy : 9, 10,11, or 12?_

_Max: wut?_

_Val: whos your favorite doctor, personally I find matt smith quite dashing :D_

_Max: I'm only on ten so ten _

_Lizzy: I like 9_

_Val : NERD ALERT : All personnel report to sector A _

_Max: don't tell my dad or else he'll freak out and make me watch a star wars marathon with him!_

_Val: no offence but your Dad is the geekiest person I ever met._

_LIzzy: so hows your sister spawn_

_Val: it's creepy bc they call me aunt Val just to push my buttons but I'm like younger then all of them_

_Max: wait aren't you and juliet both sixteen ?_

_Val: well yeah but she's two months older_

_Lizzy: creepy _

_Val: so lizz how it there?_

_Lizzy: well i'm debating whether to drop this apple on my brothers head. oh and if you could come back sooner that be great _

_Max: i'm mildly concerned why are you throwing fruit at your brother ?_

_Val : hit Anthony with it, theres nothing up there except ways he can complement himself. oh and cocky remarks_

_Max: you're terrible _

_Val: GTG mom saw me texting and is going to take me precise away!_

_Lizzy: call me when you get back _

_Val: kk luvs u_

Max locked his phone and threw it to the foot of his bed. He opened his laptop and unpaused the video. his door opened and in popped his mother. " Max your father and are going... " she paused her dark eyes fixed on him. he closed his laptop in surprise " are you watching porn?"

"what? no. why would .."

" Izz … lets do this "

his father entered behind her with his glasses crooked on his face and his lips curled into a smile. Max always thought his father's story was interesting and surly was unbelievable , he had been a mundane a nobody, a vampire, a daylighter at that. a mundane again and then he had ascended. he and his mother made an odd pair.

" simon I think your sons watching porn"

his father broke out laughing, so hard he had to hold his chest.

" hey wait " he looked at his mother his eyes narrowed in a half hurt, half amused way. " why is it when he does something gross he's 'my son'?"

"exactly" she said with a playful grin

" Okay first , not watching porn. It's Dr. who"

his father yelped in approval " yes, I have successfully passed my geekiness down"

" oh great now we're gonna have to sit through all six episodes of star wars thanks" his mother rolled her eyes

" Actually there are seven episodes " his father added

" and second " Max continued " I'm not participating in what you mundane life forms call cose play"

he watched as the both nodded their heads. " so any way, we just came to tell you not to bother us we'll be having some adult time" he cringed at the words 'adult time'. when he was eight he accidentally walked in on his parents having 'adult time'. Yup he hid in his room for two days until his uncle Jace carried him out kicking and screaming.

" yeah, don't worry I won't interrupt your fun" he mentally slapped himself for that one

" night sport" his father said as they both closed the door behind them.

Elizabeth sat up in the rafters in the institutes training room. It was late, well not that late it was only five in the afternoon but it was already dark outside as it was this time of year. she leaned the back of her head on one of the tall beams supporting the ceiling. It was one of her many hiding spots, her favorite hiding spot. She and Valerie would eat their lunch up here ( even though they weren't allowed to eat in here) watching the residence of the Los angeles institute train.

her brother Liam and his _parabati _Anthoney had just left for the music room. she was all alone in this big space of a room. She looked at her phone. _5:10 pm_. she wished she could call one of her parents so they could come pick her up. But odds were that her mom had the car and was out doing… doing something, and Liam had the other car. Maybe if she asked politely she could ask if they could leave early today _or_ even better she could convince him to lend her the keys and he could get a ride from Emma or one of the Blackthorns.

It was settled. she swung herself off the edge of the beams and reached for one of the ropes that hung from the rafters. once she had it in her grasp she slid down till she reached the floor . she then made her way to the music room which was on the other side of the building.

She'd finally made it to the doors of the music room. she paused before entering. she sensed three people present in the room. They were all in good moods. It was something she could do, she could _feel _things in a way others couldn't, like their mood, if she was sparing she could always sense what moves her opponent was planing on making and counter their attack, and if she were on the other side of a door she could always predict how many people were in the room. It was something she had _inherited _ from her Mother, everyone of her siblings had inherited some abnormal trait from their mother.

she pushed open the large doors. Inside was not only Liam and Anthoney, but her younger brother Jonah as well. All three boys looked at her in a way that made her wish she could dissolve into the shadows.

"Lizz...' Liam said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"um…." she always felt uncomfortable around boys especially ones that were outside of her family or close circle of friends and Anthoney made her self consonance. His unnerving deep dark blue eyes and a smile that lucifer might of wore as he fell from heaven.

"We were about to come find you," jonah began, the angle she still wasn't used to his voice being so deep. "we're leaving early, Magnus is coming to stay with us for a day or two and mom…" she cut him off there " mom said nothing about him coming "

"Last minute thing, I'll explain in the car. are we ready ?" Liam looked over to Anthoney. He shrugged in response

"Wait he's coming" she half screamed looking at Anthoney. He gave her a devilish smile and they all made their way out the door.

Tessa sat in Malcolms living room. he'd sounded flustered on the phone like he was holding something back. so naturally she'd dropped what she was doing and came over.

"so… whens he getting here" she asked looking across the room where Malcolm sat at his desk looking through a flustered stack of papers. the warlock looked up from the papers and gave out a sigh. " he said He'd be here as soon as he could" Malcolm replayed. It was clear to her he was stressed. He returned his attention to his desk.

she'd decided to get up. She hoped that this wouldn't take long, she could only hope that whatever had Malcolm so rattled it would …. her thoughts were interrupted by the someone outside. _Magnus._ it better be him or she'd punch him if wasn't. There was a knock. " Tessa dear could you get that" she turned to give him a hard look of annoyance. She opened the door and she wasn't surprised to see Magnus late, but she was surprised to see he had company. He was followed in by none other than Michael Bane, his oldest son. She gave him a quick smile as he passed her to come inside.

"Well… ?" Magnus prompted stopping short in front of the desk. Michael stepped so he was standing next to him.

" please sit down " Malcolm inquired to the set of chairs and sofa. Tessa went for the sofa,Magnus sat down next to her. Michael chose a chair. Malcolm now stood in front of them, he carried an extremely heavy looking pile of papers in his arms.

" I had a meeting with Helen Blackthorn " he looked at the floor and then back at them " she concerned about the population, she thinks it's too small. she wants me… I mean us to do something about it. "

"wait" Magnus Interrupted " what can we do about their population?"

" As I was saying she wants our help to sorta resurrect some of the best shadowhunters form the past, In return not only will we be able to get back some of our own. But I've been corresponding with the spiral labyrinth , both fairy courts, and a couple packs from England, and the council Rep. for the vampires uh… Lily I think and they agree as long as the old nephilim are educated on the new accords and on the dark war."

He was finished. Tessa looked over to Magnus and then back at Malcolm. She took a deep breathe. " First, who are you bringing back, and second how do plan on bringing them back?"

" I'm glad you asked " he said dropping the papers on the coffee table and skipping over to the bookshelf pulling out a large book bound in white leather. Tessa froze, she knew what that was it was the book of white. It was full of spells forbidden by the accords. She had been taken aback by the sight of it, taken back to the time of London, and clockwork, violin music and a pair of enchanting yet mischievous dark blue eyes, of a girl gone mad who had admitted to planting that book in tessas bedroom.

" hey, I was wondering where that went. how did yo.."

" remember last spring when I visited, I took it with me "

Magnus gave out a soft chuckle. Malcolm walked over to where they were sitting and handed the book to Michael. She watched as the young warlock analysed the cover etched with demonic runes. He picked up the papers from earlier and handed them each a thick fraction of the pile. Tessa skimmed the pages they had names on them _Carstairs, Blackthorn, Rosales, Herondale._ " these are the people were bringing back, I expect you will deliver these to the institute and to their respectful persons." she pulled the paper that read Herondale and held it to Magnus. " he has a copy, thats for you and your husband" Malcolm said looking at her sadness in his eyes. she looked at the list again and gave out an audible gasp

_William O. Herondale_

_Cecily Lightwood ( neé Herondale)_

_James Herondale _

_Lucie Blackthorn (neé Herondale) _

" one last thing is Helen wants all shadowhunters in idris and all downworld representatives as well by sunday"

" it's friday " Michael said. it was the first thing he said all night.

"also" Malcolm looked at Tessa " the Labyrinth wants to have It's own representative most people wanted you"


	7. May they walk the earth again

It was the day before they would leave to Idris and Emma was confused. She looked across the dining room table at Jem who was wearing a completely different expression, a sad one, of someone who had just seen a ghost. She was debating whether or not it was a good idea to say something along the lines of _you must be excited _or _you always said you wish you had more time with the people you loved._ She decided against saying anything. " so…." she said gaining his attention. He looked up at her trying to hide his sadness with a smile. " Tell me, exactly how you are related to…." she to a moment to look at the list there were only two names.

_Alistair Carstairs_

_Cordelia Herondale ( neė Carstairs)_

" Alistair and… Cordelia? or more importantly how am I related to them?"

Jem chuckled and then replayed " Alistair's your some what great-grandfather and Cordelia is his sister, and for your information they're my cousins" Emma rolled her eyes. " by the angel you're old" it was his turn to roll his eyes. Although she had the Blackthorns, and in a way they were her family, Jem was family to. As soon as she found out that he was a Carstairs she was surprised, but she was glad she wasn't the last of them. They'd even had so things in common like the fact that they had both lost both their parents.

Emma could hear the front door open then close and watched as Liam, Jem's eldest son entered the room followed by Anthoney Fairchild. Both boys sat on either side of Emma. " Shouldn't you two be packing?" she asked looking at Liam. It was Anthony who answered " yup all packed up and ready to go." She watched as Liam shook his head regarding his _parabiti._ " any way" Liam began " I was hoping you knew where mother dear was, I have to tell her something." Jem raised an eyebrow at the boy. " And what is so important that your mother must hear but not me William" Emma returned her gaze to Liam, he looked surprised that his father had used his full name. She watched as his expression went from surprise to sadness. His golden gaze fixed on the table. " _IT's _happening again" At that Anthoney threw his hands into the air followed by them smacking onto the table." of course " he finally said a little too loudly." And Of course you didn't tell me " Emma found herself giving him a hard look " quiet" she hissed under her breath. " w-what did you see ?" Jem asked concern written in every line of his face. Liam stared at him his eyes wide and afraid. What ever he saw it had to do with his father. she could hear him take a deep breath before he answered. " Y-you." he looked back down at the table. " when you were sick."

Alec stood in the library looking over the papers Magnus had arrived back with from Malcolm. He had explained it in as much detail that he could, but he could tell he was still something missing. Magnus had kissed him and was off. He, Tessa, Malcolm and even Michael were off to Idris to _prepare _as he had put it. It was just him now, well Him and Jace and Izzy and Clary sometimes Simon would participate but because he had Ascended and he had no ancestors who were shadowhunters there was nothing he could really do.

Alec looked at the list again.

_Gabriel Lightwood_

_Gideon Lightwood _

_Sophia Lightwood ( Neé collins)_

_Tatiana Lightwood _

_Thomas Lightwood_

_Barbra Lightwood _

_Eugenia Lightwood_

_Christopher Lightwood_

_Anna Lightwood_

_Alexander Lightwood _

Alec paused and took a breath before reading the Last name

_Max Lightwood_

he looked across the room where his sister stood carrying a stack of heavy looking genealogy records. She was strong, she had always been strong in his eyes but when Max had died no when Sebastian had murdered him, she lost it. He had never seen her in such despair and now he was coming back… Max. Their Max.

Simon stood up abruptly his chair making a loud screeching against the hardwood floor. Every one in the room looked at him. " Jordan" he shouted " Kyle?" jace said. he looked confused. "yes Jordan Kyle" Alec was still puzzled "so … what about him? He died Twenty or something years ago" Izzy said. Simon stalked over to Alec handing him the list. It was a list of downworlders they were bringing back. Alec scanned the page. most of these names Alec recognized, mostly from Magnus's stories. some he knew as people who had died in the Mortal or Dark war.

_Woolsey Scott _

_Ragnor Fell_

_Raphael Santiago _

_Jordan Kyle_

he smiled, jordan had been well not really his friend but he was loyal and helped them out a lot before the war, before he was slaughtered in front of his girlfriend at the time Maia. who was now one of the moons childrens representatives along with Lucian Graymark, she was also married to Bat and had two lovely children Luna who was seventeen and Kyle who was fourteen. Alec looked at the other names until he came across _her._

_Camille Belcourt_

"_NO NO NO NO NO " Alec practically screamed _Everyone was now staring at him wide eyed and confused " that bitch, that whore" Isabelle interrupted his episode " who? "

"Camille, you know magnuses ex- girlfriend or Ex- skank as I prefer to call her."

Jace began to Laugh " oh Alec get over it, You and Magnus are married, Though I wouldn't mind seeing her reaction."

He was amused " Nor would I want to miss William Herondale finding out that his wife and his _parabati _are married " he watched as clary slugged him in the arm " ow " she punch him harder " fine too soon " she walked away wagging her wrist in front of her.

The floor of the silent city was damp. the silent brothers under Helens orders allowed them to use it for the ceremony. to Magnus this made sense. Tessa stood frozen next to him she wore a scarlet dress and robe, Magnus himself wore a suit of the same color, his son wore a red hoodie under his robe ( apparently looking his best wasn't one of his top priorities, but it used to be when he cared what he and Alec thought of him) Malcolm wore a simple wine colored dress shirt and the same colored pants.

There was something that came with dealing with the dead, something unpleasant. it was a feeling Magnus got when dealing with vampires or people who should be dead but were not. He had this feeling most of the time he a Camille were together, or when He met warlocks who were well over one thousand years of age.

This situation that they were in made his heart ache. He'd known most of those people on those lists, he'd watched them die weather in battle or of old age. He hated anyone who wished they were immortal, because they did not know the burden he had to carry for eternity. Even Jem who had never been Immortal but aged so slowly understood what it was like to watch those you care for most turn into dust. At that thought he looked at Tessa who looked no older than twenty.

the words rose in his throat it was time. a language long forgotten spilled out of their mouths chanting the same words over and over again till their tongs would fall off. "nostrae pervenerint omittantur ut ambulent in terram convertentur . hi sunt qui scire . ut relictis cum illis est knolage"

_nostrae pervenerint omittantur ut ambulent in terram convertentur . hi sunt qui scire . ut relictis cum illis est knolage_

_nostrae pervenerint omittantur ut ambulent in terram convertentur . hi sunt qui scire . ut relictis cum illis est knolage_

_nostrae pervenerint omittantur ut ambulent in terram convertentur . hi sunt qui scire . ut relictis cum illis est knolage _

the words continued to come out like honey running along ice smooth _our dead may come undone, may they walk the earth again. may they know who they are. may they have the knowledge they left with. _the bone city seemed to hiss in response to these words. the wickedness of the request. the air became thick. Crackling noises came and then pieces of the city pieces of bone came flying into the air out of the walls that made up the city. healing what they were once part of a human being. the unholiness of it all made him want to faint. but he didn't he kept chanting along with his companions _may they walk the earth again._


	8. Awoken

James Herondale had never had such a bad headache ever in his life. and he'd had some bad ones in his day, when he was young and he'd had too much to drink the night before, when Lucie would be constantly pestering him or his parents, or when Cordelia couldn't get their son to sleep and they'd be up all night listening to him cry. This was different; it was if his brain had just been pulled out of his head through his ears and then stuffed back in through the sockets of his eyes. It made him dizzy like he was drunk for the first time in his life. there was also the fact that somewhere in this room people were actually talking, yelling in fact. It must be an argument because the words he heard were unpleasant ones, words one would never say in the company of one's mother of any lady in that matter.

He sat up in the cot that he had awoken on it was in a large long room with hundreds if not thousands of other beds. He was still dizzy, but at least this thoughts were now in order. there was a bedside table on either side of him separating him from the the people in the other cots who were still asleep. on the table to his left there was a piece of paper attached to a clipboard, the paper had his name at the top written bold. It read:

_**James Herondale **_

_year of birth: 1886 year of death : 1963_

_Fathers name: William Herondale _

_Mothers name: Theresa Gray _

_Kin ( not including Half siblings ) : Lucie Herondale _

_Spouse( if has one): Cordelia Carstairs _

_Parabati ( if has one): Matthew Fairchild_

_**Living Decent:**_

_Jonathan/Jace Herondale_

_Jeremiah A. Herondale _

_Anthony S. ( Herondale ) Fairchild_

_Juliet I. Herondale _

_**Physical **_

_Gender : Male Height: 6 ft 1 in_

_Hair color: Black_

_Species: Nephilim ( half breed)_

_Eye color : Gold _

_Residence ( former) : London, England _

_Alicante, Idris_

He placed it back on the the table trying collect his thoughts before considering what to do next. the arguments were still going on from the two people yelling. He then decided he would find who they were and tell them to be quite, not just for the sake of those who were still sleeping but for his own sanity as well. He scooted himself of the cot and now was standing up. It was the worst decision he could possibly make in his current state. His head throbbed even more.

he looked down at the person who's cot was next to his. It was Matthew. He looked so innocent asleep. He smiled to himself remembering when they were thirteen and let wild ducks from hyde park run free inside the institute, nearly gave James' father a heart attack.

He walked passed his cot to were the voices were coming from. In the darkness he could see two figures pushing each other, not in a violent way, not too violent that he needed to intervene. As he got closer he could tell that one was a werewolf and the other a vampire.

" Shut up Jorden" the vampire spat

" make me bloodsucker " the other one shot back. The werewolf had messie light brown hair, his skin was white and covered with tattoos, verses of latin for meditation covered his arms like sleeves. The vampire cursed in spanish. his skin was a pale brown, his eyes dark, his mop of hair was jet black, the collar of his shirt was open enough to reveal a scar in the shape of a cross in between his collar bones.

" hey settle down you two" james finally said " I know both your kind's don't get along but that doesn't give you the r-"

"jace ?" the werewolf interrupted " Why is your hair black?"

"who the hell is Jace" james felt confused

" it's not funny herondale " the vampire snapped. James gave them a blank expression. " My name is not Jace. It's _James_, james Herondale."

both downworlders looked at each other then back At James they erupted with laughter. this confused him even more so. " Nice one, But seriously dude" the werewolf said in between fits of laughter " I am serious, I'm James Herondale, the only son of William Herondale and Theresa Gray." he was irritated now. The vampire stopped sensing that he in fact was serious and punched the werewolf telling him to stop

" James?" it was a familiar voice. his fathers. He turned around Memories flowing out of his mind like a river. His father's face, his joy, his jokes, his love for him and his sister, and the legendary love for James' mother that no man could ever compete with. The day he died, the day his mother left never to be seen or heard from again.

" William " he said his voice tight. He never called his parents by their names, only mother or father.

He looked back to the downworlders still staring at him. " well that explains it " the werewolf said breaking the silence. " explains what ?" Will said appearing at his side. " Golden eyes seem to run in the family" The vampire interrupted him by pushing the wolf boy in the shoulder and then saying " sorry he's savage. you know how it can be with the moons children " it was there James realized two things, one these two were american. two, they were standing in front of a large steel door. " let us introduce ourselves, I'm Raphael Santiago, former Representative of the nights children and this " he said gesturing to the werewolf " is Jordan Kyle, former bodyguard and shitheaded boyfriend." at that the steel door opened and in walked in a silent brother. He watch as Wills eyes Flickered alight at the sight of him, then dimmed back to disappointment as he saw it wa not Brother Zachariah. It was Brother Enoch. _William and James Herondale what a delight . _ he spoke to their minds " I demand to see Zachariah" his father yelled.

the silent brother turned to look at Will, His scared face hidden by the hood of his parchment robe. and then he said the words that broke not just his fathers but James' heart as well. _There is no Brother Zachariah, Not any more. _

"_whither thou goest, I will go; _

_where thou diest, I will die, and there I will be buried:_

_The angel do so to me, and more also,_

_If aught but death part thee and me."_

_- Parabati oath _

_Shadowhunters codex_

Adele hated the silent city. the place gave her the creeps. it didn't help that her father had once been a silent brother. She always felt that they were looking her over as a prized piece of meat.

It rarely snowed in Idris. but tonight it did. The demon towers looked beautiful when covered in snow the alumination of red for magic reflected in the sky. the Icy wind blew her silver hair around her face.

no one knew where she was tonight, not her parents, not her brothers, not her sisters. she'd left when she thought everyone was asleep. Her father had just tucked in the youngest of them all Lily who was only five and retreated to join his wife in bed. Liam had ceased to play his violin exhausted even though he dreaded to sleep. Jonah had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace a book on his chest. Elizabeth was the problem, it seemed to take forever for her to fall asleep. Emma had gone over too the Blackthorns to see Julian so she wasn't a problem.

Adele looked over at the girl who stood beside her, the girl who was now bound to her for life. Juliet Herondale. Her gold curls flying in the wind, her green eyes watchful. her cheeks red from the cold, her freckled face, a smile playing on her lips. " I feel like we just eloped" the other girl said in a sing-songy voice. no wonder her brother was in love with her. " we did not " Adele replied. " we just didn't tell anyone" Juliet looked at her. this girl was now her parabati and for the hour since the ceremony had been done she had felt stronger for it. " so whats going to happen? am I going to move in with you? or are you coming with me to new york ?" her eyes were wide. " new york, I've always liked it there. Plus I don't think your parents would like it if another on of their children were to leave to Los Angeles." they both smiled. Juliet took her hand. " But what if I want to see Liam? and I couldn't do that to my brother taking his girlfriend away from him like that" It was a thing that started when they were twelve, adele had a insane crush on Anthony and Juliet had one for Liam. they had seduced each others brothers. " we could visit them" she suggested " every weekend, you do know there a runes that can make a portal" the other girl smiled.

**Hi sorry that I'm posting a lot but I might not be able to for a while so heres chapter 8 ** **the next chapter might not come till the end of January.**


	9. The pearl and The monsters son

The corridor Liam stood in _was_ familiar. It was large, the walls made out of stone.

He turned as to see a large wooden door with runes etched on it. The door swung open so carelessly letting in cool london air. A boy about the same age as Liam walked, no more like stumbled in. He had ink black hair that curled and barely brushed his shoulder, He wore a white dress shirt thats collar hung open, besides the bow tie he wore suspenders, which were a dead give away to the time. his lip was split as if( and this was just Liams best guess) he had been in a brawl of some kind. It was the boys eyes that always surprised him for they were the same color as his own, the same dark gold color that had always shuken people with suspense. Unlike Liams they seemed to be full of hate and misery.  
>" Is this really how you're going to spend your nights from now on?" Liam spined around to see where the owner of those words was. It was a woman, well not really. she looked barely twenty, her eyes were a watery grey, her skin was pale, her hair collected and drawn together at the nape of her neck. <em>Mom?<em>

The boy smirked. the woman continued. " Is this really how you want to go on in life? A sad lonely dunk?" the boys expression changed completely, to a vicious sneer. He looked like he had some nasty things to say, but held back because instead he said " I thought you found us drunks charming, but I guess your affections are only reserved for father." The woman brought her hand to her throat to a chain of gold that hung around her neck. A jade pendant latched on to the chain. She touched it carelessly as if it gave her some sort of comfort.

" your fathers not a drunk, and you know that" was all she said before turning her heel.

Something shifted inside of Liam, the room begun to spin, the shadows reaching out of every corner trying to consume him. His surroundings changing. He was in what seemed to be some sort of attic. There was moon light pouring in through a small attic like window. it was a small room with a queen sized bed next to the window, A chest in the corner by the door. On the bed was a girl, who was only about eleven or maybe twelve. Her hair was blond and braided over her shoulder, she wore gear, and she was clutching a short sword. the way she was holding it was not at the hilt like you were supposed to, but she was holding it like one would hold a stuffed animal, arms embracing it. he wished he could tell her not to do that. Thats when he saw the blood on her arms, pouring out, freshly oozing from the cuts on her arm. The cuts because of the way she was hugging her sword. _thats what you get _he thought. It wa there he saw that she was crying. small sobs. there was a boy, a boy as young as she was. his hair was rumpled and brown, his eyes blue-green, he was tracing his index finger on the girls back murmuring to the girl words of comfort. " It's gonna be okay Em, we're together. It's gonna be okay." over and over.

Again his vision blurred. He felt nothing and then everything, the mattress, pillows. He jolted up right in his bed, his eyes flying open.

He decided to get up. he walked over to the window looking out. It had snowed last night. it never snowed here. The demon towers glowed an aluminous scarlet, with tints of gold. _red to call enchantment down. _It was still dark outside, early morning.

The council meeting would start at eight and go way past noon. He didn't have to go, he still wasn't old enough to vote, not until he was eightteen, which in a few months he would be. He would go, because he wanted two. it was good his father had told him to start taking things seriously at his age. Adele would go because she liked to pretend she cared about politics, Elizabeth would go because she _did _care, Jonah would go because he found it ridiculous and entertaining , that meant Lily would have to come because there would be no one to watch her.

He went to the case that sat on his dresser, it was rosewood his initials etched on the front _W. J. C. _, his family's emblem framing the sides. He opened the case, Inside a short sword, a sword Emma had given him to train with when he was twelve. It wasn't his _yet, _it would be some day, but until then Cortana was still Emmas. He lifted it up carefully trying to read the inscription on the blade _I am of the steel of temper and joyeuse and Durendal. _

Emma buttoned her jeans and pulled her coat on, It was early and dark so she could make it to the house without being seen if she was careful. "where are you going so early?" she smiled and looked over at Julian who was half awake under the covers. His eyes squinted through the darkness that was the room. she walked over to his side of the bed, his bear chest uncovered unlike the _rest _ of his body. she pulled the covers over him so he wouldn't get cold. " don't leave me Em" he cried. " shhhh…. " she said leaning down to kiss his lips. What they were doing was illegal but she'd stopped caring a long time ago. she felt his hands in her hair, tugging , wanting more. She pulled away. " see you later " she whispered into his ear.

She closed the door as quietly as she could. stepping into the hallway and making her way to the stairs. " have a fun night?" She turned to face Octavian, the youngest of all the Blackthorns. He was wearing grey sweatpants and an _I 3 LA _tee-shirt that was tiedyed in different shades of green that formed to shape what looked to her like a heart. He then smiled and started to thrust his hips, mocking her. he laughed. she couldn't help but join him.

The Blackthorns knew about her and Julian. Actually it was Mark who was the first to walk in on them, then Jem ( poor sensible jem whose eyes had seen many horrors) , than poor sweet Dru. They didn't care, as long as long as they were happy, and knew the consequence. Plus because they knew they were all going down with them. Helen the freaking conceal knew, and she would never tell the clave that her brother was breaking a sacred law.

" I've got to go" she said " but I'll see you at the meeting" he smiled and went back to his room.

Blackthorn manor was nice and small, well compared to the other houses around it. At some point it was rebuilt after what some said a huge fire that had burned the place to the ground. She was now making her way passed Herondale manor it was grade and regal a pattern of birds wired into the gate. Just beyond the hills was Carstairs manor with its castle like appearance, its short stone wall.

She let herself in, the door being unlocked as usual, torches of witchlight hung on the walls. Emma wasn't tired, not anymore. She made her way to the dining room, but stopped in the ach upon seeing Liam sitting at the table, a bowl of cereal In front of him. He looked up, dark circles under his eyes. a smile grew on his face." walk of shame Em?" he said amused. " quite the opposite if I do say so." He gave a soft chuckle then gestured to the box next to him." Cheerios?"

" yes please"

" remind me never to Leave my window open again" Emma whipped her head around to find Adele standing in the threshold, wearing nothing but a pair of blue lacie shorts and a matching corset you could buy at the mall, her hair was a pale silver in witchlight, it hung over her right shoulder self consciously trying to hide something. _what was she hiding? _ As if she saw emma staring at her she walked over to the door that lead to the kitchen.

" so.. where did you go last night?" Liam asked looking over at his sister who stopped dead in her tracks. " you know here there …. everywhere" she replied.

Liam gave her a hard look. " fine I went to the bone city." she finally said turning to stalk over in their direction. " why?" It was Emma's turn to integrate her. " because-" she said moving her hair behind her right shoulder. " … this" and reviled a rune a rune that had not been there before. The _parabatai rune._

It was crowded inside Accords Hall. Valarie had been waiting for Elizabeth for what seemed like forever. It was then Standing next to her sisters, she saw a head of brown curls making her way through the crowd. this whole thing was insane, the fact that A large portion of these people had been buried in the depths of the bone city made her shiver. The fact that the day she'd returned home, she had to pack up again to go somewhere else.

Elizabeth had finally made it over to her. Val could see a small girl being dragged behind her, ink black hair tied into two long pigtails.

" hey " she said a smile on her face, the small girl Lily was sucking on her thumb.

"hey" Val smiled back and then down at Lily who looked nervous. " Lillian sophia Carstairs, don't be rude. say hello" Elizabeth said to the younger girl, who in response put her arms up in the air indicating she wanted to be picked up. once she was in her sister's arms she looked at Val.

" hi" she said in a small voice her large grey eyes watching Val and then immediately buried her face in her sister's shoulder. " this is insane " Val finally said as if it were hanging in the air.

"I know, I overheard my parents talking about staying in the warlock house until it was time to go home." the expression Liz wore was confused. " why? Like did she know the people from your family they're bringing back or-"

" my father had two cousins who he never really knew because well… you know." she said nodding her head in the direction of her parents. who were talking with Vals older sister Clary and husband Jace Herondale. "Any way my mom , well you know how I told you my mom has _other kids_ besides us " Val nodded, Clary was her half sister so she understood, but for elizabeth she'd never met them never known them personally. " so … Um my dads cousin Cordelia married my mothers son and so they think it would be awkward if my mom and her… I don't know. You're right this whole thing is insane"

Val, tried to process that piece of information and then said " so… your cousin married your brother in other words."

Val _had_ a brother, but her mother nor her sister had ever talked about him. No one told her anything. But she knew, she knew he was the reason for the dark war. '_it was like he had not been a person_, _he had never really lived or loved'_ her sister would tell her and then shoo her away. She'd also known her sister was the one who'd killed him.

"I've got to go find Jonah" Elizabeth said " so he can watch her, shes too young for these things. Will you help me find him ? " she asked gesturing to Lily who was playing with her hair. " of course." Val said.

Estella Ashborrow had never been to Idris. Her mother had always said it was were her father was. When she was young she'd always wondered who he was and her mother would say; _Nephilim and he wanted me to join him. _Her Mother and father had both ascended well her father did but her mother had become pregnant will Estella, making her delay her ascension. Once she'd been born her mother changed her mind saying becoming a shadowhunter was too dangerous, and if she had died who would be their for her little angel. She had inherited her dark green eyes and what she'd guessed was her fathers raven black hair.

When she was five her mother had died, a shooting at the bank she worked at. her aunt who Estella always thought overly religious took her in. she called her devil child because she was nephilim, and in the bible they were monsters, she blamed her for her sisters death.

When she was eleven she ran away from home, taking all the money from under her aunt's mattress and stuffing it into small duffle bag. along with some clothes, A pocketknife , some water, and her mothers pearl necklace.

A year later she met _him._ She was at a pawn shop in modesto california, when he walked in, he had pale blond hair and he saw her, and she saw him. He was glamored. it was in the back of the shop that they introduced themselves. His name was Roland Morgenstern and he was like her, nephilim. but unlike her he was half fea.

Rolands mother was fea royalty, she'd despised the shadowhunters. Well not his father who had died shortly after he was conceived in something called the dark war. he was older, fifteen when Estella had met him. He told her that his mother abandoned him when he was ten in a park in Arizona. it was then they both stuck together never leaving eachothers side. always the two of them.

a year later they found themselves on the steps of the institute in san francisco. were they now lived under the false name Ashborrow, saying they were siblings, using bits and pieces of each other's stories.

Estella ran her fingers over the small pearl, the last pearl from her mothers necklace. the only pearl she'd had not sold. it was strung on a long thread that looped around her neck. Roland stood next to her, looking around the crowd. his hand brushed hers just barely.

out of nowhere she was shoved, she was falling to the ground. not even a scratch.

"stell, Are you okay?!" Roland asked concern in his voice, eyes bright and wild with surprise. he gave her his hand and helped her up. it was there she noticed a boy who was also on the floor. he had gold blond hair, and blue eyes. the bluest eyes she'd probably ever seen.

" sorry" he said there was worry in his eyes. " I'm sorry, we were just fooling around and-" he was cut off by another boy yelling " Yo, Herondale get up!" it was a redheaded boy with the same colored eyes, he was followed by another with light gold skin dark hair and his eyes were hidden by sunglasses. the boy with the dark hair helped him up. " sorry for my brother miss he's, how do I put this ? a clutz." said the redhead. the golden one spoke next " Shut up Anthony!" the redhead- anthony threw his hands up in defence. the other boy got in between them looking mostly protective over Anthony. the sunglasses boy then said " Jeremy, Anthony thats enough" both boys still looked frustrated. _jeremy_ she wanted to say his name aloud to see how it would sound on her lips.

It was then she heard Roland whisper in her ear " lets let them resolve this on their own" she nodded her head and followed him through the crowd only looking over her shoulder once.

Jem was dead. He was gone and Will knew he wouldn't know how to survive in a world without him. did Tessa know? he thought of her standing on blackfriars bridge waiting and waiting and him never coming. Oh the angel.

He watched as people were now making their way into The Hall of Accords. The snow resting on its glass roof. he decided to join them. maybe politics would distract him. he sat in the back next to a blond man wearing an eyepatch. Will took a good look at him, his ears were pointed, that he could see. _half fea _Will thought. " still wearing that ridiculous eye patch Mark? Will looked passed the blond man _Mark_ to see a woman with long dark blond hair, and brown eyes. Mark respond " it's not ridiculous". the woman climbed over several people including Mark and then set herself in between Mark and himself. " yes it is, you shouldn't be ashamed"

" what ever you say Carstairs" _Carstairs?!_

" what's that supposed to mean?" She hissed.

" I heard you creeping out this morning" Mark said smiling.

It was then all the attention in the room went to the front were a woman who had bright blond hair stood around here were two of each kind of downworlder at each side.  
>" May I have your attention Please" her voice boomed in the room. everyone went quiet. " for those of you who are just joining us, I am conceal Blackthorn" she gesture to the man next to her. "this Is the Inquisitor, Diego Rosales, and these …" now gesturing to the downworlders behind her. " Are the downworld representatives "<p>

She then went on to introducing each of them " For the nights children, Lily and alex thorn. For the moons children, Lucian Growaway and Maia Roberts. For the fair folk Audrie burberry and Zalia Moonshade. and finally Lilith's children, Magnus Bane and Theresa Gray."

Will felt every bone in his body shake. _tessa? _ tessa was a representative for the warlocks? He looked over to where they sat. A man and a woman, they both wore dark purple cloaks their hoods drawn. Magnus had his full attention on the conceal. Tessa was looking, searching the crowd. From here Will couldn't see her well but she looked as she'd always had young and beautiful.

Lucie had stopped paying attention a long time ago. the representatives were having some discussion about the academy and some mortal war or whatever. She really wasn't interested in clave meetings especially now when everything felt weird. she'd woken up into some strange dream, or at least thats what it felt like.

She'd spotted Cordelia earlier, but every time she caught her eye she looked away.

she had even had looked for Jamie and Jesse but she had never found anyone she knew. Lucie felt hopeless, like a child who was lost. She could remember a time when she was small, small enough to hide under her father's desk in his study. her mother and her had walked to hyde park, on the way back she'd some how lost her mother. She was a little girl lost on the streets of london. she had sat down and cried until someone picked her up, it was her mother. there was worry in her grey eyes. _don't you ever do that again _she said in a sob _I almost lost you. _this felt a lot like that, she wanted to sit in the middle of the room and cry.

The other odd thing about this whole situation was that her mother was the only one she could see, sitting next to Magnus Bane up near the council. Her face had not aged a day, it was the agelessness that had been there before she and her brother had been born. at the sight of her, Lucie's stomach clenched into a knotte. Was that even the same person? She wondered if she could see her.

She directed her attention to the council who had taken her place once again in the center of the room. " well now that most of you are now informed you will all be excused by last name." Representatives from each family came up starting with the A's …. then the B's " Blackthorn" the name echoed through the room. A man with blond hair and an eye patch called out from next to the council. " Jesse Blackthorn" she watched as jesse, her jesse walked to the back of the room and exited out of one of the large oak doors, along with seven other people including the eye patch man, and the council herself. After the B's came the C's.

A man with dark hair and light goldish skin and a woman with Blond hair came to the center. The man had a cloak on, he drew his hood back to reveal his face. at that the room erupted in an explosion of soft murmurs and whispers, to Lucie he did look familiar, but she could not place it until she heard things like ' _Zacharia' _or ' _silent brother' _. It was then she knew.

" Carstairs" he said in a booming voice, as if he didn't notice the people staring at him. " Alastair and Cordelia Carstairs." he then proceeded to the exit along with the blond woman, three girls one of them was young and was carried by one of the older ones, two boys one slightly taller than the other, and then Cordelia and Alistair. She looked back to the representatives, her mother was gone, she had been there while Zacharia was up there. Where did she go?

**HI, so I had a long weekend and so i decided to write. I also changed my Username.** **Enjoy :D**


	10. An Introduction to Family

Valentine had been cruel and demanding, but from time to time he'd showed Jace that he wasn't all monster. Robert had cheated,he'd been unfaithful to Maryse. He was still better then Valentine. Stephen His real father, had never loved his mother. The letter he'd written to Jace before he had be_en bor_n had said something along the lines of _I will hate you_. He couldn't judge him, he'd never known the guy.

He sat at the head of the table in the dining room of Herondale manor. Clary sat beside him, she wore a blank expression. Beside her sat their two sons, their eyes fixed on Jace. Juliet sat on his other side, next to her was Jocelyn , and then in between her in Luke was Valerie. The other people who sat at the table were strangers. People he'd only heard about through Magnus, Tessa and Jem. if he'd had to guess who was who based on the information given he'd probably guess correctly. Half of these people were Clarys' ancestors. Their red hair was the dead give away.

" so…" it was Jocelyn who spoke with her eyes darting across the room. " how about we all introduce ourselves. who wants to start?" She looked at Jace her eyes narrowed as usual. " Jace ?" she Prompted. He always had the feeling Jocelyn never approved of him, maybe it was because he'd reintroduced her family to the shadow world, maybe it was because Valentine had raised him, maybe she'd found him too unbearable to be around ( which was impossible because … um … Hello he was Jace the most Interesting living organism on the planet).

He looked around the room and then he said " Jace, Jace Herondale. Hero of the Mortal and Dark war." he looked at Clary who gave him that look that said; _Really Jace?. _

" Clarissa Herondale… or Fairchild . Actual hero of the Mortal and Dark war, he was either unconscious, or dead when we won." she gave him a smirk, and he couldn't help but kiss her on the forehead.

Anthony cleared his throat. " Anthony Fairchild, son of -" he pointed to his parents " - yeah, I took my mothers name because well you know…" Jeremy looked as if he were going to fall apart into a fit of laughter because of his brothers response. HIs face was red as a tomato. He slapped the table trying to regain control. " J-Jeremiah Herondale, I'm sorry for my brother he's not good when it comes to strangers." after he was finished a he giggled in the direction of Anthony who looked annoyed. " Juliet Herondale" the girl too his right squicked " I'm the first female hier in four generations, I'm also the third Herondale to have a Carstairs for a _parabati _"

" hey, mines a Carstairs too" Anthony wined .

" yeah, but you choose to be a Fairchild" she snapped back.

It was jocelyn's turn " Jocelyn Growaway, I'm Clary's Mother and this…" she said gesturing to Val " is my other daughter Valerie Graymark."

It was lukes turn " Lucian- uh Growaway" he said in a nervous voice.

The woman who sat at the other end of the table was the next to speak, she was short the same height as clary, her hair was light brown her face was bird like and loving like a mother. " C-Charlotte, Charlotte Br- no umm Fairchild" he could see she was trying to compose herself but had lost total confidence in the middle of her Introduction. The redheaded man who sat next to her, the one that sat in a wheelchair patted her on the back and then grunted.

" henry" he said " Henry Branwell "

" by the angel you're not-He's not _The _Henry branwell, you know the one who invented the sensor" Jeremy said with amazement

" that my young friend is exactly who I am " Henry said beaming that he was recognized.

" OH, what happened to your legs " Anthony exclaimed pointing at the mans chair.

" I was Paralyzed from the waist down" he explained " Infernal war?" Jace offered

" How do you know About the Infernal war ?" Said another man he had black hair and blue eyes and wore a scowl. He reminded him a lot of Alec. Jace had heard enough stories from Magnus and Tessa to know who he was.

" I have friends who were at the battle of the Infernal Devices, you may know them." he had him in the palm of his hand now. " Magnus Bane" He made sure to say each name slowly " Tessa gray … and James Carstairs" at the end of the last name William Herondale Flung himself out of his chair. " where are they" he spat at jace. " where can i find them ?"  
>"William Owen Herondale!" the girl who sat next to him spat, she was tall and like will she had the same blue eyes and the same black hair, the fierceness in her eyes reminded him of Isabelle. " SIT YOURSELF DOWN RIGHT NOW" and so at the girls comand he did. <em>boy this is going to be a long night <em>he thought to himself.

Cordelia had always known she'd had a cousin… But when ever she asked her father about it he'd looked unhappy. He'd say things like '_He was going to be a good man like his father_' or ' _James was always caring' _and then sometimes he'd said nothing as if what had happened to him was too painful to talk about. It was when she was thirteen Alistair Had told her he was alive. Her Father had always made it seem as if he had died along with his parents but all that time he had been alive. She was fifteen when she found out that her brother had sorta been lying. James Carstairs, son of her uncle Jonah Carstairs was neither alive or dead. He was a silent brother. Correction, he was, was being past tense, He was mortal now. He had a family of his own, a life, a wife- A wife! none other than Theresa Herondale herself!

Everyone at the table was silent. Cordelia sat in between her brother and the boy uh- Liam. James sat at the head, to his right was Tessa and to his Left was a girl with silver hair ( She didn't remember her name ).

"So…" said the blond woman who was the last of Alistairs descendants. " this is awkward. I mean you" she said looking at Cordelia " you and Tess here have a lot in common don't you."

Cordelia wanted sink down in her chair and disappear under the table and die. " you and Jem have a lot in common too, both had _parabati _who were Herondales."

" Emma, must you make this dinner more unbearable" Ja-Jem said.

" I didn't know Family reunions caused you so much annoyance" Emma said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes. Cordelia drifted her gaze over to her brother who was in the middle of sipping his wine. It was unusual she thought that he was so quiet. to her other side was the boy Liam his eyes on his plate avoiding conversation. His eyes to her were the most interesting thing about him, for they were the same color as James Herondales. The same shade of amber that had always made her swoon.

Gabriel had sat himself in front of the fire in the drawing room. After dinner Gideon and Sophie had retreated upstairs to probably avoid the situation. He heard footsteps Approaching from the hall, and whispered voices. He looked over to where Anna stood by the book case, her eyes wandered across the room. The young boy max was his name was curled up in a ball in the corner hiding, he was quiet and looked startled.

The door opened and in walked the woman Isabelle, along with her was Alexander ( Not his son Alexander but his great-great-great grandson). Isabelle kneeled down in front of the boy, looking at him. "Max, its us. you're all right. We can be a family again" the boy sobbed. " Isabelle-" Alec's voice was soft " give him some time, He needs to-"

" what happened to him ?" Anna said suddenly taking an interest.

" thats none of your business!" Isabelle snapped her cold dark eyes narrow. she turned back to the boy. " max, why don't I tuck you in."

She took him by the hand and helped him up, and lead him to the door. But he stopped letting go of her hand and looked at her and then at Alec. "you both are old now" he said, a single tear landing on his cheek. " as old as mom and dad were … You have children, you grew up. and Jace .." He looked like he was about to fall apart. " You both grew up without me"

Gabriel stood up and walked over to him, the sank to his knees so he was at level with the boy. His eyes were grey and full of tears. He had never been good at comforting people maybe it was because he'd never tried. " hey, It's okay" he said. oh god he was bad at this. " everythings going to right." he tried to give him a smile. " I wasn't too happy when my brother left for spain, I missed him so much. When he came back we got closer." he had know idea why he was telling him this because he'd been actually relieved when Gideon had left. He felt a pat on his back and he looked up and saw Alec, who mouthed:_thank you_.

She could honestly not remember a time when it had been all seven of them, maybe it was before Mark had been taken by the hunt, before Helen had been exiled, before Ty started resenting Julian. But that night it had been all of them together.

they'd all just finished dinner and went their separate ways, Helen went back to the Consoles House, Ty went to the library with Livvey, Julian went for a walk, Octavian- only the angel knew what he was up to, Mark had went to bed early, and what's his name -the zombie dude had locked himself away. Dru herself was sitting on the stone fence and was looking out over the fields of grass and the demon towers, the glass city.

" enjoying the view?"

she looked down to see who had said that. It was Michael Bane. He wore a lopsided smile on his face.

" Looking for someone?" she asked jumping down from the fence in front of him.

"Octavian." was all he said.

" I'm sorry, but I have no clue where he is. Why?"

" theres this party for downworlders at the vampires house, and he said he'd go with me."

" well I'll go if you want me to." she could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. He smiled. his cheeks turned slightly _purple_ agents his blue skin. " it's fine, you wouldn't like it anyway. Plus I don't you to have to hang out with your brothers' annoying friend."

" You're not annoying, And we're friends too." she pusd afraid he could see her blushing because now she was really blushing.

" Well then" he said holding his hand out to her like a gentleman. " Shall we then, Miss blackthorn?" Dru couldn't help but smile. " we shall."

Roland sat the desk in his room that overlooked the streets of Alicante. It was a small apartment issued to him by the clave. He looked over at Estella who was curled up and asleep on the bed. She was adorable when she slept.

He looked back to the piece of parchment on his desk. _The Morgenstern Family Tree. _he had ripped it out of a book he'd found in the institute. He'd wondered what the clave would do to him if they'd found out whose son he was. would they kill him? would they strip him of his marks?

Roland had heard many stories regarding Valentine Morgenstern and the son he turned into a monster. he'd never thought a man could be so cruel. _Jonathan C. Morgenstern ( 1990 - 2007)._ it was the last name of the male line. Roland took a pen and drew a line going down from that name. He then wrote his own name. _Roland Morgenstern ( 2008- ). _

**Authors Note: I'm going to try to be more organized with my uploads so starting in February I'm going to be posting once a month. meaning the second saturday of every month. The only ****reason I've been posting a lot this month is because I've had a lot of days off. Also I would just like to thank you all for reading this story I really appreciate it. :D **


	11. lost in translation(part one)

**  
>Authors note: Due to this ending up being written as a really big chapter I decided it's going to be a two part chapter. I know I said that I would be uploading chapters on a regular schedule, so starting next month I will be doing so. Sorry if I'm confusing you. I just want to thank you all and I hope You enjoy. :D<strong>

Jem sat up in bed with the sheets scrambled around him the place next to him was made up as if no one had been there. He'd wondered where she might have gone, maybe to avoid another awkward meal perhaps.

He decided it might be best if he were first down to breakfast. it was still early and odds were that no one was awake or yet functional enough. He made his way to the bathroom that was just off the bedroom. It was there he looked at himself in the mirror his gaze falling on the rune on the side of his neck, a symbol of friendship and devotion, of knit soles who would always be there for each other, that no matter what life nor death could separate them for they were brothers and Will would always be a part of him. Just thinking of Will made his heart ache. But the rune this rune ment he was alive, he was back, that they could be together again. Just like it was all those years ago. He smiled at his reflection, he now felt like a child all giddy with excitement, all he wanted to do was throw on some clothes and run to the Herondale house, kick down the doors and find him and tell him that all those years he'd missed him, that he loved him, to tell him that they were friends, and that death shall never separate them again. But he couldn't. Will needed time to adjust. Jem needed time himself.

He threw on something nice, not just some old' t-shirt and jeans, but brown dress pants and a dress shirt the top button open so it looked like he wasn't trying so hard. he hurried down the stairs. he was surprised that everyone was already eating. they all looked up as he entered the room. Emma was smirking.

" Hot Date ?" she teased. he shook his head and took the seat next to her. " morning, hope you all slept well" he said trying to hide his good mood. Alistair looked at him amused. Jem had never really thought about what it would have been like to know them. He'd known Elias who'd visit his parents often, after that he'd come to visit Jem in London. Alistair looked like him, the same blond hair and intimidating stare, and then there was Cordelia whom he'd never really associated himself in the idea that they were alike. The only thing they'd had in common was that she'd been Wills Daughters _parabati. _

"So…" emma started looking in between Cordelia and Alistair. " ready for school?"

Cordelia swallowed and looked at her in surprise. " school?"

"Yes" it was Liam who introjected into the conversation " all - um you are required to Learn about the mortal and dark wars."

"Why" Alistair asked " what's so important?"

" because it was a big turning point for not just us nephelium but for our relationship with the downworld. "

" It will be fine" Jem said " the academy has changed over the years, plus I'll be there and so will they" he finished indicating over too Liam, Adele, Elizabeth and Jonah.

" Does this mean I'm babysitting?" Emma asked indicating over to Lily who was whirling her spoon inside her bowl of cereal. He looked over at her and then said " well unless you want swap a tea party for teaching a lecture on the downworld politics , it's fine by me. I do love spending time with lord whiskers and his wife Lady Mariposa of the wonderlin gardens."  
>" Well then." She practically yelled standing up " Lillian go fetch lord whiskers and invite him to tea, I shall make tea and biscuits and dress as a victorian gentleman." The small girl grinned in delight and hopped of her chair and skipped out of the room. He looked up at emma who was now clearing her plate.<p>**

~~~~~~

**

****

She knocked on the bedroom door. Maybe she should do this later it was to early. he was probably asleep. the door opened and James Herondale stept out. It was remarkable how much he looked like Jace. The same jaw, the same mouth, his eyes were gold though darker than Jaces'. He wore the same tired expression.

There was also the differences in the two. Where Jace was like a flame, James was a shadow. Where Jace was angelic, James was infernal. Where Jace was loud and outgoing, James was quiet, surrounded by wall that only let certain people enter.

"um…" Clary had no idea how to react to these similarities. she had seen pictures of his ancestors when she'd first moved in and the was looking through the attic. They were old and covered in a century's worth of dust. but this all this was so… so.. strange.

He looked at her his eyes curious, his brow raised. In that moment she recognized the same look from Tessa, perhaps he was in fact her son.

"Clarissa?" he said her name as if he weren't sure he was correct. she looked down at the pile of clothing in her arms. " these-" She began. " are for you." she handed him the pile in which included a grey t-shirt, boxers, jeans, a blue hooded sweatshirt, socks and sneakers. " I'm guessing you and Jace might be the same size, and if they don't fit we can get you something else to wear." he looked at the pile she had just handed him and then back at her. "thank you" he said and then shut the door in her face.

Across the hall the door opened. The man -oh what was his name umm.. Matthew stepped out wearing the clothes she had given him earlier. blue shirt, black jeans, white hoodie. God if Magnus were here he'd be calling in a fashion nightmare, his shirt was on backwards and the arms of his sweatshirt were tied over his shoulder and it looked like he was wearing it like pures or a sactual of some kind. he wore a delighted smile like he was proud of the ensemble and how he was wearing it. Chipper she thought he was chipper. he looked at her, smiling hazel eyes and blond hair, not red like hers. he caught sight of her looking at him and his smile only got bigger. " I quite like modern clothing, its very roomie." he said walking over to her. "yes it is nice to have room to move around, waist coats and all that nonsense were very uncomfortable compared to this, and mother only gave me a limited budget on clothing, and I always spent that on gin and -"

she pretended to listen but her mind was elsewhere, on Jace mostly. He'd gone to bed last night in a strange mood. In the middle of the night she swore she heard him crying, whimpering in his sleep. She knew he'd never known his parents, Valentine had not been the best person ( in her book he'd won the worst father of the year award), Robert, well everyone knew what had happened to him and Maryse. and now His ancestors were here and he knew he'd always thought that stephen wasn't the best person, He'd been part of the circle. She knew he wouldn't talk to her about it, nor would he talk to Alec, or anyone.

Matthew had stopped ranting about how comfortable he was and was looking at her. By the angel this guy seemed like the happiest person alive, it was sorta creepy. " well, we'd best be off to Breakfast then" if she survived this week without developing a vocabulary of the olden days it would be a miracle.

**~~~~~~**

Jonah kept behind everyone as they walked. His brother was talking with Anthony, Adele had her arm slung over the redheads shoulder, Juliet was doing the same but with Liam and it looked really awkward given that he was much taller than her. He fiddled with the box of matches in his pocket. It was one of the fancy ones made out of metal so he could just reuse it, he'd bought it the last time they'd visited shanghai, it had the chinese characters on it for heat and fire which made sense.

He'd never been to the Academy, he'd only been trained and tutored in the institute. Liam had gone for a year but never liked it. Their mother didn't like it either, she'd say it was just a place where people could get bullied. But his brother had never had that problem, he'd never cared what people thought about him, He could defend himself. People had been cruel to them at times, because they were half breeds, because they were different and the clave despised different. even with Helen as consul, she was still treated weirdly. Somethings never change.

Flecks of snow fell slowly on the ground, it was weird how the weather was like this all of a sudden.

He kept his eyes fixed before him. A large Gothic looking building stood before them, it was made out of dark stone and reminded him of a cathedral, its towers looming above. in the front of the building was a sort of courtyard, a statue of an angel holding a cup and a sword in the middle of it. It was far more crowded than he had thought it would be. Shadowhunters of all ages making their way through the large doors, some dressed in gear, some in regular clothing. "excuse me" a girl said briefly as she passed. He watched as even some downworlders, passed looked to find his brother and sister, but they weren't there. They'd probably already made their way into the building. He sighed and decided to make his way in by himself.

****

**~~~~~~  
><strong>

There was something almost terrifying about all this madness. She looked at the girl who walked beside her through the halls. Her red curls bunched together at the back of her head, her eyes alert. She wore trousers which was odd. She was dying to ask her what was happening? why they were here?

A tall girl appeared at the girl Valeries side. She smiled as she looked at the her.

" Elizabeth." she said without looking at her.

" aren't you going to introduce me Val?" the girl said in a soft sweet tone. at this point _Val _rolled her eyes. they stopped in the middle of all the foot traffic. Valerie looked at Charlotte with pure annoyance and looked back to the girl Elizabeth.

"Charlotte Branwell meet Elizabeth Carstairs my Parabati" she said in a lazy tone. the girl reached out her hand to her and Charlotte took it as a polite young lady would. " how do you do?" Elizabeth said her voice was sweet and kind her eyes were wide and ever so slightly curved. She reminded her of someone, she had the name in mind. but it couldn't be, there was just no way. but it was a coincidence, one that made her mind flood with images of a girl no older than the one standing in front of her. Tessa maybe? no.

it was there she noticed that in the girls other hand was a violin case. " you play violin I can see."

" Do you play as well?" her eyes got wider it made her look like a bird.

"No, I-I had a friend who played." she replied. Jem.

" ah, " she said. " you must of known my father then."

"huh?"

" my father i-is James, um… James Carstairs." she finished

Charlotte felt shock run through her. _Jem? Jem has a child ?_

" Sorry, Dads always said Nice things about you. You took him in as a child, right?"

She could barely speak she was so shocked. Jem? their Jem had a daughter?

" sorry if its a shock." she apologized again. Her eyes flickered and she looked like she'd just shot her and felt bad for it. "Well as cute and fluffy this all is, can we please Move and stop blocking the foot traffic."

A boy who was taller than Elizabeth came up behind her and Val and put his hands over each of both girls eyes. "Guess who." he teased. " Nightshade I swear if you don't get your filthy mitts off of me I will tell your mother and she will Whip you."

the boy lifted his hands into surrender and backed away. Elizabeth giggled. He smiled. Valerie punched him in a sorta friendly way. the way men did that she never understood.

He noticed Charlotte and held his hand out to greet her. " Max, Max Nightshade." she shook his hand after which he held it longer and kissed it as a gentleman would.

" hey Max after your done flirting with my ancestors can you please tell me why my suitcase smells like Garlic."

"Oh, so you found my gift did you?"

" Is this your way of coming out once and for all a saying you want to be a vampire One day?"

Elizabeth let herself laugh. He bowed deeply and she blushed. he gave her a look that Charlotte could only call the _love look_. a look that men gave when infatuated with a women. He was smiling widely and his eyes were sparkling with lust, his cheeks were red. " Vampires are cool. they've got Sexy Vampire mojo." she watched as Valerie rolled her eyes as she looked at the two. " can we please get to class or something?" Valerie said annoyed

" sure we might as well." Elizabeth said while looping her arm through Vals.

Michael sat at the far end of the music room with Octavian, at the other end gathered around the piano was Liam and Anthony. It was odd that the academy would even have a music room. It seemed out of place, it was too normal of a room. Nobody came in here at least besides Jeremy, Raphael, Anthony and Liam. He and Octavian were only here because it was the only part of the building that was deserted from the other students.

"Why aren't you guys in class?" Octavian finally asked.

Liam who was seated on the bench was the one to answer " because we know all that stuff. Were just here to use the training room."

Octavian took something out of his pocket. A small piece of gum. he broke it in half and offered some to Michael, he passed. He pressed his head to the wall in which he was leaning on. He pulled his hat over his eyes. " so Dru told me you took her to that party last night." Octavian began. " said she had fun. you were sweet, all that."

He heard the small ting of one of the piano keys. " Yeah well you would have been invited if you'd been around." was all he could say. the door to the room opened and in walked in Jeremy and Raphael, he uncovered his eyes as the two walked over. " Michael." Raphie said looking down at him. " hows dad?" Michael asked. " he hasn't told them he's gay." his younger brother said while coming down to sit next to him. " figures" Jeremy huffed and crossed the room over to join his brother. " you know, It think this is the longest time in four years you've spent within shouting distance of our parents." Raphael said. " I'm surprised you haven't tried to leave yet." Michael ignored this. He knew his brother never understood why he'd left home in the first place and he was not in the mood to have this discussion right now. " I'm not mad at you Mike. I just- you left and I rarely got to see you and I'm glad that you're here. And I know it seems like Magnus can't stand you but he- he always wanted to bond with you and then you said you didn't want anything to do with magic an-"

" Look I have reasons for leaving. Good ones. I miss you and all but that life is not the life I want." his brother looked at him his eyes looked glossy like he was about to cry. " then what do you want?" he asked. Michael didn't answer, because he had no idea what he wanted. He had asked himself that question every day since the day he left. _Was it even worth it? Am I even worth it ? _

Raphael stood up and looked over to the three boys around the piano. " Jer, I'm gonna go." he said over to the blond boy. " I'll come with you." he responded. " no , I - I need to be alone." he said. he looked back to Michael. " Just come home Mikie. I need you." again Michael didn't say anything. He turned to leave and Michael didn't stop him.

~~~~~~

Something he had learned when he was a child was to not draw attention to himself, which was hard considering everything about him wasn't what some people considered normal. He remembered when he was a child and the other children had thrown rocks at him, calling him hurtful names, excluding him in every possible way. He remembered coming home with bruises, a split lip, or a skinned knee. The stories he would come up with on the way home, because he knew his parents would have questions about it. He would come home and avoid them, clean his face, use some of his mother makeup to hide the marks on his face, tell them that he had fell in the training rooms. He would watch as his father narrowed his eyes in concern as if he knew he was lying, his mother would fall silent and not look at him as if she'd known as well and that she was to blame. Most of the tunts were about or regarded his mother. He would never tell her that. But some part of him had always hated her for it. It was because of her, he and his sister weren't normal, and he'd spent the rest of his life silently blaming her for that.

Sitting here, walking through these halls again made all of that come back to him. The childish names echoed in his head; _shadow boy, Half breed, Warlock boy. _It all made him dizzy.

the teacher of the class was a tall woman with long dark hair tied up in the back, she was fierce looking, she wore what looked to James like seven inch heeled boots, a short black pencil skirt with a white blouse that to him was very revealing. It seemed half the attention from the male students went - well lets just say they weren't looking at her face.

Matthew sat beside him, he seemed to be the only one focused on the lesson and not on Miss seven inch heels or her breasts. James leaned over to see what he was writing in his notebook. It was just notes on such nonsense of the new accords. He had never seen the boy so intrigued.

" After the new accords marriages between downworlders and shadowhunters became more common, Werewolfs, the Fey, Vampire though it was rare like since then we've had like one and it did not end well, and even Warlocks." the room burst into a commotion of whispers and comments from some of the more conservative of the group. " _eww Werewolfs how disgusting." _ someone murmured " _the Fey, how eurotic." _another one commented. " who would want to marry a warlock?" James froze and looked at the person who'd said that, a girl with black hair no older than eightteen. the whole class stopped to look at her. the teacher cleared her throat which gained everyones attention. " Miss Asheboro, I'm glad you asked that, My brother Married a warlock." she said a smile growing on her face as if it was something as sweet as a fond memory. "And I'm happy for him, He and his husband are very happy."

"_Husband?!" _he heard Matthew exclaim. He looked at his friend, the expression on his face was not horror but as if he were relieved.

James thought of his parents. Always together. His father whispering in his mother's ear making her blush. holding hands under the table. His father not caring what people had thought, for he was in love, he was in love, he had everything a man could want. A wonderful wife in which they shared two lovely children. those memories turned sour.

people murmuring distasteful words loud enough so his father could hear them. Accusing his mother for only using him so she could live in the institute. Nasty remarks at events in which his father had to cover his ears so he nor his sister could hear the horrific words they had to say about his parents and their relationship.

****

****

"what are they saying? What are they saying?!" Juliet was basically slapping her arm. " Shes asking if he wants to come over and see her sexy torture dungeon." Adele said in a calm voice. they were watching Liam who was talking to Patricia Penhallow, The daughter of Aline Penhallow and Helen Blackthorn. She was tall, thin with straight black hair that hung around her face. She was eightteen already and was training in London till next year. their families had always gotten along because of their shared 'heritage' as her brother had put it. They were speaking in mandarin which was really testing her lip reading ability.

" no she didn't." Juliet said but she didn't seem sure. " Did she?" Adele smiled.

" No, she asked how he's been." she said looking over at her friend who looked annoyed.

" you can never know for sure ." said the girl who sat across from them. " Valerie, why are you here? doesn't my sister need her purse dog ?" the redhead narrowed her eyes. " watch it demon spawn." Adele let herself smirk. " actually, I'm spawn of demon spawn." she corrected. Valerie rolled her eyes and then looked at Juliet. " I don't get why you get so worked up when he talks to other girls. I mean it's like you're creating drama just to create drama." she leaned across the table stretching her arms out in front of her. " But just look shes obviously flirting." juliet said gesturing to Liam and Patricia who were still deep in conversation. Valerie raised her eyebrow at the pair. " this" she said gesturing around her. " Is why I'm single." Adele couldn't help but laugh. " Yup, thats why you're single." she finally said. " hey! keep translating." Juliet snapped. Now it

was Adele who rolled her eyes. She looked over at her brother, he was smiling and nodding as the girl talked. " shes telling him-hmm …"

" what? what is she saying?"

" Shes saying and I quote, ' your sister and her friend seem to be looking at us" At that Liam looked over to where they sat and started to walk over.

" Adele what the hell?" he said sitting on the other side next to Valerie. " Yeah, what were you two doing ?" Valerie said with innocent enough smile. " we were just admiring you from a far." Juliet explained. He took the blonds hand in his. " you're jealous." Liam said. " No I'm not!" she sounded offended. " well I have to go. it's almost lunch and I-can't be here." she rolled her eyes one more time. " what are you the phantom of the opera?" He gave her a confused look as he got out of his seat.

She watched him leave as other students poured into the great mass hall. Most of them wore gear, a small fraction wore normal clothing. She could see her sister making her way over to them, beside her was Cordelia. the two sat next to Valerie. " Juliet Herondale, meet Cordelia Carstairs. shes like our cousin or whatever." Adele said. Cordelia extended her hand " how do you do?" Juliet smiled. " Your like my great-Grandma Right?" Cordelia nodded. " wait" Val looked taken aback. " this is the cousin? the one th-" Elizabeth cut her off. "yes" she said silencing Valerie.

" pleased to meet you." Cordelia said reaching over Elizabeth to shake Valeries hand. " I've heard some Interesting things." Valerie said. " oh , like what?" Cordelia looked at her curiously. Adele watched as Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at her. " Oh you know, just that you, like our Addie is also parabati with a Herondale." adele wanted to smack her over the head. She knew Cordelia must have put the pieces to know that Lucie was their half-sister. The thing she'd hoped for was that she wouldn't tell her, their mother certainly wasn't going to say anything. _when the time is right _ Tessa had said, but when was _the right time?_ " Well it's not uncommon." Juliet stated " The Herondales and Carstairs have always been close."

everybody was silent for a moment.


End file.
